Glück allein
by Riku-chan1
Summary: Ein Wiedersehen mit Folgen....*hasst zusammenfassungen*


Autor: Riku-chan  
Mail: Riku-chan@web.de  
Titel: Glück allein...  
Teil: Multipart  
Fandom: Weiß Kreuz  
Warnungen: Yaoi,lemon,angst,com?(das müsst ihr schon selber entscheiden^^)  
Rating: PG-16  
  
  
"..." gesagt  
... gedacht  
  
  
"Verdammt!" Youji schmiss seinen Schlüssel auf den Tisch, wo er auch gleich wieder  
runterrutschte. Youji machte sich in Gedanken eine Notiz, diese Schrottmöbel endlich   
wegzuwerfen. Aber er wusste, dass das eh nie passieren würde, denn sie erinnerten ihn   
an seine Zeit bei Weiß. Und die liegt jetzt schon 2 Jahre zurück...  
Nein, er wollte jetzt nicht in sentimentale Gedanken versinken! Die Wut stieg wieder hoch.   
Sein Arbeitgeber hatte ihn vor einer halben Stunde gefeuert, man hatte ihn beim Schwarzfahren   
erwischt, was ihn 30 Euro kostete, und er brauchte definitiv eine Ablenkung...er wusste auch   
schon was. Youji ging in sein Schlafzimmer, holte seinen Trainingsanzug und mehrere Lederbänder  
und Mullbinden aus seinem Schrank. Seit einiger Zeit ging er in ein nahe gelegenes   
Box- Center und hielt sich fit. Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er doch noch   
nicht so eingerostet war, wie Manx immer behauptet hatte. Sie hatte zu ihm gesagt, dass er,   
wenn er aufhören würde, mit Weiß zu arbeiten, faul auf der Couch hängen und fett werden würde.   
Doch er hatte ja nicht mal eine Couch. Er brauchte dringend eine größere Wohnung...aber woher   
das Geld, wenn er jedes Mal nach 2 Monaten gefeuert wurde?! In Gedanken versunken lief der   
ehemalige Killer in Richtung Box- Center. Er merkte nicht, dass er aus der Dunkelheit heraus   
beobachtet wurde...  
  
"Raaaaaaaaannnnnn!!!" Der Angesprochene ließ die Pfanne fallen und suchte nach einem Versteck   
in unmittelbarer Nähe. Aber es war schon zu spät. Ken kam schon um die Ecke gehetzt und sah   
ziemlich geschockt aus. "Was willst du, Ken?" "Ich....uh...You....ji....ähm....oh...g...go....  
Gott....ge...se...ge-gesehen....huff..."  
Ken konnte gar nicht richtig atmen, weil er erzählen wollte, oder nicht erzählen, weil er   
atmen wollte, auf jeden Fall verstand Ran erst mal gar nix. "Häh?" In dem Moment verlor Ken   
das Bewusstsein und fiel mit dem Gesicht direkt in die Pfanne, die noch auf dem Boden lag.   
Nach einem Moment der Stille seufzte der Rothaarige, hob seinen Kumpel auf seine Schulter und   
trug ihn ins Bett. Dann holte er einen Lappen und Pflaster, kratzte Ken die Nudeln aus dem   
Gesicht und versorgte die kleine Wunde auf der Stirn. Wer weiß, was da schon wieder passiert   
war.   
  
Während dessen war Omi mal wieder auf dem Weg in einen Club, so wie jeden Abend, seit Weiß   
aufgelöst wurde. Es war schon schlimm, als Youji gegangen war, aber der hatte am Anfang noch   
ab und zu einen Brief oder eine Postkarte geschickt. Aber dann, nach einem besonders schweren   
Auftrag, den sie zu dritt unmöglich hatten erledigen können, war Birman reingeschneit und   
hatte sie alle gebeten, zu verschwinden. Es wurde eine Explosion inszeniert und gefakte Fotos   
rausgegeben, wo Ran, Ken und Omi zwischen den Trümmern vom Blumenladen "Kitten in the House"   
gezeigt wurden. "Tot.", wurde verkündet, überall sah, hörte oder las man von dem Unglück, bei   
dem 3 junge Männer umgekommen waren. Danach waren Aya und Ken zusammengezogen, und Omi wohnte   
bei einem blinden Mann zur Untermiete. Er wusste sonst nicht wohin. Die Menschen vergaßen ihre   
Gesichter bald, so dass sie wieder auf die Straße gehen konnten. Und Youji....wie es ihm wohl   
ging? Ob er getrauert hatte? Oder hat er nicht daran geglaubt, dass sie tot waren? Hat er alles   
durchschaut? Omi wollte die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, seine Freude einmal wieder zu sehen.   
Er blieb stehen. Eigentlich hatte er keine Lust, schon wieder tanzen zu gehen. Er sah auf die   
andere Straßenseite, wo sich ein Box- Center befand. Ja, das war jetzt das richtige für   
ihn...einfach alles vergessen. Der Blondschopf überquerte die Straße und trat ein.  
In der Mitte des riesigen Raumes befand sich der Ring, in dem gerade gekämpft wurde. Omi   
staunte. Die beiden waren riesig! Einer mit bläulichen Haaren und einer, der fast goldene   
Haare hatte. Letzterer stand mit dem Rücken zu Omi, weswegen sein Gesicht nicht zu erkennen   
war. Ein schöner Rücken kann auch entzücken. ,dachte Omi, und das Sprichwort traf wirklich   
zu. Omi fing an, ihn genauer zu mustern. Die Füße in schicken Sportschuhen, da sah man nicht   
viel von teuer oder edel. Die Beine...WOW!...lang und wohlgeformt...nicht versteckt, da der   
Unbekannte nur eine wirklich SEHR knappe Hose trug, die anscheinend noch mindestens 2 Nummern   
zu klein war, denn eng war gar kein Ausdruck. Auch nicht schlimm,dachte sich Omi,dann bleibt   
mir wenigstens dieser Knackarsch nicht vorenthalten. Schmale Hüften, breite Schultern und eine   
Wahnsinns-  
Rückenmuskulatur...das war ein Traum von einem Mann. "Was denke ich da eigentlich..." nuschelte   
das ehemalige Nesthäkchen. ''Du denkst, dass du jetzt noch viel trainieren musst, um das Niveau  
dieser Kämpfer zu erreichen!'' , hörte er eine stolze Stimme hinter sich, '' Und ich finde, du   
solltest dich jetzt umziehen, damit ich dich trainieren kann!'' Omi drehte sich um und sah   
einen jungen Mann, der erst Mitte 20 war. Er war ihm richtig sympathisch. "Ok, wo kann ich   
mich umziehen?" ''Den Gang hinten rechts entlang und am Ende links.'' "Bin gleich wieder da!"   
Omi freute sich. Vielleicht hatte er ja noch Gelegenheit, sich mit dem wunderschönen Boxer mit   
der knappen Hose zu unterhalten.  
  
Besagter Boxer hatte gerade den Kampf gewonnen und freute sich einen Ast. Sein Trainer kam zu   
ihm, gratulierte ihm und fragte, ob er nicht einen Small-Boy, wie die Neulinge hier genannt   
wurden, einzuführen. Überrascht, aber erfreut sagte der Honigblonde zu. ''Youji, ich bin echt   
beeindruckt von dir. Ich glaube, du bist schon besser als ich!'' lachte der Trainer. Youji   
grinste sein bestes Playboy- Grinsen und ging sich erstmal waschen. Er wollte dem Small-Boy   
nicht so verschwitzt gegenübertreten.  
  
Spät am Abend wachte Ken endlich auf. Ran saß am Bett und schlief. "Irgendwie kommt mir das   
nicht wie mein Zimmer vor...", murmelte Ken und machte die Nachttischlampe an. "Das ist auch   
nicht dein Zimmer." nuschelte Ran verschlafen. Er blickte seinen Freund an, die Haare   
verstrubbelt und die Wangen gerötet vom Schlaf. Süß! schoß es Ken durch den Kopf.   
"Ich hab dein Zimmer noch nie von innen gesehen. Warum hast du mich hier rein gebracht?"   
Ran zuckte mit den Schultern: "Lag näher dran. Was war vorhin eigentlich los? Wieso bist   
du so aufgeregt gewesen?" Er sah, wie sich der Junge im Bett kerzengerade aufrichtete.   
Er erklärte: "Ich hab Youji in der Stadt gesehen! Ich glaub`s nicht! Er ist direkt an   
mir vorbeigewatschelt, hat mich nicht beachtet. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er uns schon   
vergessen hat! Ran, ich war so aufgeregt, ihn wiederzusehen, ich hab mich so gefreut, und   
er....er beachtet mich nicht! Ich WILL das nicht glauben!" Ken sah seinen Mitbewohner   
verzweifelt an und drängte die Tränen zurück, die in ihm aufstiegen. Ran hatte sich gar   
nicht auf die Worte seines Gegenüber konzentrieren können, er hatte in die großen Augen   
und den erotischen kleinen Mund geachtet. Hier, im Licht der Nachttischlampe und in seinem   
Bett, mit nichts als seiner Boxershorts bekleidet, sah Ken echt zum anbeißen aus. Da musste   
man ziemlich viel Beherrschung aufbringen, denn er glaubte nicht, dass sein Schwarm auf Männer   
stand, geschweige denn auf einen ehemaligen Killer. Okay, sie waren beide welche gewesen,   
aber bestenfalls Freunde, nur in letzter Zeit....er konnte sich bald nicht mehr zurückhalten.   
Alles in ihm drängte auf einen Kuss, eine Berührung....ehe er sich versah, hatte Ran sich   
vorgebeugt und verschloss die Lippen des aufgebracht plappernden Ken mit seinen eigenen.  
  
In Kens Kopf herrschte ein heilloses Durcheinander. Er war in Rans Zimmer, in dessen Bett   
und hatte nicht grade viel an. Und zu allem Überfluss sah der Rothaarige so niedlich aus,   
wie er ihn mit verschlafenen Augen ansah. Ich muss hier schleunigst raus, sonst... weiter   
kam er nicht, da hatte sich Ran schon vorgebeugt und strich nun leicht mit seiner Zungenspitze   
über Kens Lippen. Wie sollte da noch jemand einen klaren Gedanken fassen können? Noch dazu,   
wenn man halbnackt war? Beiden fielen die Augen zu, und nachdem Ken Rans Zunge Einlass gewährt   
hatte, intensivierten sie ihren Kuss, bis sie sich nach Luft ringend voneinander lösten.   
Das...ist nicht wahr... dachte Ken, als er aus dem Bett sprang, seine Klamotten schnappte   
und aus dem Zimmer stürzte, wobei er mit der schon sehr weit runter gerutschten Boxershorts   
einen angenehmen Anblick bot. Zurück ließ er einen völlig verwirrten und verunsicherten Ran.  
  
Youji war fertig mit waschen und ging zurück in den Trainingsraum, wo er seinen neuen "Schüler"   
begrüßen sollte. Der stand schon dort, mit dem Rücken zu ihm, und unterhielt sich mit Youjis   
Trainer, der gleichzeitig auch Besitzer des Centers war. ''Ah, der Champion kommt!'' ,   
verkündete er, ''Der Kleine hier ist nicht unerfahren, aber wo sind meine Manieren?! Youji,   
das ist Omi, Omi, das ist unser bester Kämpfer und dein zukünftiger Trainer Youji!''   
Omi hatte sich bei Erwähnung des Namens Youji umgedreht, und Letzterer konnte sich erst   
mal gar nicht rühren, vor Schock, Überraschung, Freude, Wut...All diese Gefühle huschten über   
sein Gesicht, während sich die beiden alten Freunde anstarrten. Omi wurde langsam unruhig. Er   
wusste nicht, wie der andere reagieren würde. Er hatte sogar ein bisschen Angst, dass Youji   
ihn hassen könnte, weil er sich nicht gemeldet hatte. Aber sie mussten vorerst untertauchen,   
dazu wurden sie von ihren Arbeitgebern gezwungen. Youji wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er   
war traurig und gleichzeitig unglaublich erleichtert. "Ich muss gehen. Wir müssen das Training   
verschieben. Bye." verabschiedete er sich knapp, bevor er sich umdrehte und in die Umkleide   
flüchtete, wo er sich eilig umzog.  
''Tut mir leid Kleiner, so kenne ich ihn gar nicht. Was ist? Willst du jetzt bei jemand   
anderem Unterricht oder machst du dir mit ihm einen Termin aus, für das nächste Mal?'' "Ich   
spreche mich mit ihm schnell ab und sag ihnen dann Bescheid." , versicherte Omi dem Trainer   
und ging auch zu den Umkleiden. Unterwegs überkam ihn Trauer. Er hätte sich gewünscht, dass   
sein alter Kumpel sich freute, ihn wiederzusehen. Der Blondschopf blinzelte die Tränen zurück,   
die sich in seinen Augenwinkeln angesammelt hatten und trat hinter Youji, der sich gerade die   
Hose zuknöpfte. "Youji-kun?" "Ich dachte, du wärst tot. Seit vielen Monaten lebe ich mit dem   
Gedanken, dass ich euch nie wiedersehe und dass es meine Schuld ist...wäre ich nicht gegangen,   
hätte ich euch beschützen können...hätte ich dich beschützen können." Er wirbelte herum und   
Omi sah, dass er weinte. "Weißt du, was für ein Gefühl das ist? Weißt du das? Ich war völlig   
allein, ich hatte die einzigen Menschen verloren, die mir noch etwas bedeuteten...die einzigen,   
die ich liebte..." Nun brach er völlig zusammen, lag auf dem Boden, umklammerte seine Knie und   
weinte und schluchzte bitterlich. Omi kniete sich hin und nahm seinen größeren Freund in die   
Arme. "Lass es raus, Youji-kun, es ist richtig so..." Er streichelte ihm beruhigend den Rücken,   
bis die Schüttelkrämpfe nachließen und die Tränen versiegten. "Alles in Ordnung?" Youji nickte   
und stand auf, ließ Omi jedoch nicht los. "Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?" Wieder ein Nicken.   
"Redest du noch mit mir?" "Ja, es ist nur...ich kann es noch nicht so richtig glauben. Lass uns   
bei mir darüber reden. Du kannst bei mir übernachten, es ist doch schon ganz schön spät."   
Erfreut stimmte Omi zu. Dann machten sie sich auf den Heimweg.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit lag Ran auf seinem Bett und konnte nicht schlafen. Er machte sich   
immer noch Gedanken um den Kuss mit Ken...er berührte seine Lippen und seufzte. Es war   
wirklich wunderschön gewesen. So weich...und so warm. Er schloss die Augen und fing an zu  
schnarchen. Genau so fand Ken ihn am nächsten Morgen vor: mit Klamotten in die Bettdecke   
gekuschelt, die Finger immer noch an den Lippen und ein glückliches Lächeln im Gesicht. Ran   
lächelt?! verdutzt ging er näher zum Bett und beugte sich über seinen Mitbewohner, welcher   
just diesen Moment wählte, um die Augen aufzuschlagen. "Waaaaaaaaah!" riefen beide erschrocken   
und absolut gleichzeitig. Ken verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel auf Ran. Er versuchte, sich   
mit der rechten Hand abzufangen, aber die landete unverhofft in Rans Schritt. Das ist zuviel..., dachte sich dieser, und ihm wurde seine Hose echt zu eng. Das merkte auch der Braunhaarige, der ihn mit hochrotem Kopf anstarrte und schluckte. Oh mein Gott, er wird doch wohl nicht wegen mir......in dem -äh- Zustand sein?! Ran hatte nun echt genug. Er zog seinen Freund auf seinen Schoß und liebkoste sein Gesicht mit den Lippen. Langsam wanderten sie von der Wange zum Kinn, dann zur Stirn und über die andere Wange zum Mund. Dort angekommen, saugte er leicht an der Unterlippe des anderen und spaltete sie schließlich mit seiner Zunge.  
Der Rothaarige hörte, wie Ken einen leisen Seufzer ausstieß. Es scheint ihm zu gefallen...   
Mit dieser Erkenntnis gestärkt, ließ er seine Finger über den muskulösen Rücken des ehemaligen   
Killers gleiten. Dieser drückte sich leicht gegen Ran und fuhr seinerseits mit einer Hand in   
dessen Hose. Ken... Ran keuchte. Er war mittlerweile so erregt, dass er es kaum mehr   
aushielt. Als ob seine Gedanken erhört worden wären, fing Ken an, sein Glied leicht zu pumpen,   
bevor er von seinem Schoß runterrutschte, sich vor ihn kniete und begann, leicht an der Spitze   
zu knabbern. "Oh Gott, Ken, das halte ich nicht aus..." stöhnte sein im Moment ziemlich   
wehrloser Freund. Ken lächelte und nahm den Penis nun ganz in seinen Mund. Ran krallte sich   
in die braunen, weichen Haare und spritze ihm sein Sperma entgegen, was vollständig geschluckt   
wurde. Völlig erledigt hing er in seinem Bett und hatte die Augen geschlossen. "Wow, ich hab es   
mir nicht zu träumen gewagt..." war das einzige, was er in der nächsten Stunde sagen konnte.   
Ken lächelte und fragte: "Und was ist mit mir? Du wirst mich doch jetzt nicht hängen lassen,   
Buddy?" Ran stöhnte, als Ken sich, schon ausgezogen, auf ihn legte und erneut mit dem   
Liebesspiel begann...  
  
Sobald Omi und Youji auf dem Futon saßen, waren sie auch schon eingeschlafen. Das reden hatten   
sie doch schon unterwegs erledigt, weil der kleinere es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte.   
Und Youji hatte verstanden, was passiert war, und ihn mitten auf der Straße erst mal lange   
umarmt. Das musste ziemlich witzig ausgesehen haben, der Große und der Kleine. Am nächsten   
Morgen erwachte Youji zuerst. Er wollte aufstehen, aber es ging nicht, weil sich Omi auf ihm   
breitgemacht hatte. Arme und Beine der beiden waren auf mysteriöse Weise ineinander verknotet,   
und er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht rühren. Also blieb er liegen und genoss den   
Körperkontakt. Der Playboy in spe hatte schon lange das Interesse an Frauen verloren. Es war   
ihm einfach zuwider gewesen. Wieso fällt mir das gerade jetzt ein? fragte er sich, als das   
Küken auf ihm sein Bein anwinkelte und es genau zwischen Youjis Beinen plazierte. Nicht gut,   
wirklich Baby, du solltest es da ganz schnell wegnehmen, sonst kriegst du einen Schock, wenn   
du aufwachst. Doch der dachte gar nicht daran, im Gegenteil, er schmiegte sich noch fester an   
den warmen Körper unter ihm und fühlte sich sauwohl. Youji merkte, wie es in seiner   
Lendengegend langsam aber sicher immer wärmer wurde. Bitte nicht, das kann ich jetzt   
echt nicht gebrauchen...was soll denn Omi von mir denken?! Er unterdrückte ein stöhnen, doch   
es war zu spät, durch die ungewohnte Liegeposition und etwas störendes zwischen seinen Beinen   
war Omi aufgewacht und wusste erst mal gar nicht, wo er war. Langsam dämmerte es ihm, aber er   
dachte nicht dran, sich von seinem weichen 'Kissen' zu erheben. Vielmehr überlegte er, was so   
komisch an dieser Situation war...Ach so, das ist Youjis Bein zwischen meinen....aber was   
ich dann andere da??? Er riss die Augen auf. Das konnte doch nicht...oder doch? Die beste   
Möglichkeit war, nachzufühlen. Also tat er so, als ob er noch schlafen würde und tastete   
sich vorsichtig zur Leistengegend seines Freundes vor. Strich mal hier, mal da über die   
nackte und empfindliche Haut. Hörte, wie Youji schwer atmete und konnte nicht verhindern,   
dass sich auch in ihm Erregung breitmachte. "Oh Gott, was mach ich nur, wenn du aufwachst?"   
sagte der große Halbnackte und strich sanft durch Omis Haare. "Mich küssen?" antwortete   
dieser nach einigem Zögern. "Huh? Du bist wach?" Ein sanfter Rotschimmer überzog sein Gesicht,   
als ihm bewusst wurde, dass der Kleine alles mitbekommen hatte. Wie komme ich hier weg? Das   
dar.... weiter kam er nicht, da spürte er schon samtweiche Finger, die seine Seiten hinauf   
strichen und noch viel weichere Lippen, die nich auf seinen Hals senkten. Er sog scharf die   
Luft ein. Es fühlte sich so gut an...so RICHTIG. Aber...er war ein Mann...und Omi auch...und   
außerdem sein FREUND! Gerade, als er sich entschieden hatte, den anderen von sich zu stoßen,   
kam dieser bei seinen Lippen an und knabberte fordernd an ihnen. "U hascht auschfällisch viel   
Ügung..." nuschelte er, bevor er sich vollständig gehen ließ und sich die beiden ineinander   
verloren.....und Mr. Playboy konnte die nächste Zeit nur unter Schmerzen sitzen.  
  
"Omi....geh mal von mir runter." "Nö." "Bitte Omi." "Nein." "Aber ich muss wirklich."   
"Das hat Zeit." "Aber..." In dem Moment knurrte Youjis Magen so laut, dass Omi es nicht mehr  
ignorieren konnte und lachend von seinem Freund rollte. Der sprang auf und stürzte in die Küche.  
"Pasta, Pizza...oder vielleicht Nikuman[1]?" "Youji...ich muss dich ernsthaft etwas fragen..."  
"Wasch denn?" nuschelte dieser mit dem Mund voller Marmeladenbrötchen. "Es ist nicht   
einfach für mich...also, setz dich erst mal und nimm das Essen aus dem Mund." Youji stutzte.  
Sein kleiner war nur selten so ernst, es musste etwas schwerwiegendes sein. Er setzte sich und  
blickte Omi ernst an. Dieser starrte unheilvoll zurück. "Bist du...ich meine, du isst so viel...  
bist du schwanger?" Während Youji seinen Freund mit offenem Mund ansah, wälzte dieser sich   
vor Lachen auf dem Boden. "Na warte, du..." Mit diesem Kampfschrei stürzte er sich auf Omi,  
warf ihn über seine Schulter und schleppte ihn, eine Hand aud dessen Hintern, zurück ins  
Schlafzimmer.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit, an einem anderen Ort...  
"Verdammt, Ken, jetzt lass mich in Ruhe kochen! Du willst doch was essen, oder?" "Ja, klar, aber  
wenn ich die Wahl zwischen Mousse au chocolat und dir hätte, würde ich dich nehmen...aber am   
liebsten dich mit Mousse au chocolat und einer Kirsche oben drauf." antwortete dieser mit einem  
verschmitzten Lächeln. "Ok." kam auch schon die Antwort, und nun war Ken es, der verdutzt aus   
der Wäsche schaute. "Aber dazu brauchen wir erst mal dein geliebtes Dessert. Also geh und lass  
mich kochen...du machst es ja nicht." Daraufhin verließ der Braunhaarige geknickt und mit   
hängenden Schultern die Küche. "Ach so, würdest du vielleicht noch einkaufen gehen, solange ich  
hier beschäftigt bin?" "Ok, gib mir die Liste. Aber wenn ich zurück bin will ich ein 3 Gängemenü  
und dich als Nachtisch." Nachdem er das Seufzen seines rothaarigen Freundes vernommen hatte,  
verließ er glucksend die Wohnung...nur um Sekunden später zurück zu kehren, weil er die Ein-  
kaufsliste vergessen hatte.  
  
"Du weißt, dass wir es tun müssen." "Ja, aber nicht jetzt!" "Es ist unsere Pflicht und wenn nicht  
jetzt, dann geht nix mehr." "Youji, es ist nur GLEITGEL!" "Aber wenn ich dich verletze, was   
dann?" Genervt verdrehte Omi die Augen. Sie lagen zusammengekuschelt auf Youjis Futon und sein  
Freund dachte an EINKAUFEN. "Ok, du hast Recht, aber lass uns schnell machen. Lange halt ich es  
nicht aus." "...bist du bereit, mir vorher eine Frage zu beantworten?" "Hm?" "Woher hat ein un-  
schuldiges Küken wie du soviel Erfahrung?" Omi zuckte zusammen und wurde rot bis zu den   
Haarspitzen. "Ähhhm...das sag ich dir ein anderes Mal." Und schon war er aus dem Bett gesprungen,  
hatte sich seine Sachen geschnappt und war ins Bad entschwungen. Auch Youji kleidete sich an. Er  
würde es schon noch rausbekommen...aber nun machten sie sich, vollständig bekleidet, auf den Weg   
zum Einkaufscenter...  
  
Nach 50 Minuten taten Youji alle Knochen weh..von wegen, nur mal kurz zur   
Drogerie. Omi hatte einen erstaunlichen Ehrgeiz beim Anblick der Geschäfte entwickelt. Dabei  
war er es doch gewesen, der sich zuerst so gesträubt hatte. Youji stöhnte und wurde sich seiner  
schmerzenden Füße bewusst. "Jezt reicht es!" murmelte er, schnappte sich seinen Geliebten und   
zerrte ihn zum nächsten Café. "Hinsetzen!" Omi saß. "Karte nehmen, aussuchen und bestellen.   
Ich zahle." Die Augen des größeren funkelten bedrohlich. Omi dagegen strahle ihn nur verliebt an.  
"Ok." Und schon war der Honigblonde Wachs in den Händen seines Freundes. Er konnte ihm einfach   
nicht wiederstehen. Und wie sie da so saßen und sich tief in die Augen schauten, merkten sie   
nicht, dass jemand direkt vor ihrem Tisch stehen blieb und die beiden anstarrte. "OMI?!...  
YOUJI?!" schrie dieser und ein fröhliches Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, während   
die beiden angesprochenen sich umdrehten...sie KANNTEN diese Stimme... "KEN!!!" riefen sie im  
Chor aus und stürzten auf ihn zu. Besser gesagt, Omi preschte vor und Youji folgte ihm gemächlich.  
Er wusste dank seines Freundes ja, dass alle noch am Leben waren, sonst wäre er jetzt sicher   
schon wieder in Tränen ausgebrochen. Er freute sich trotzdem irrsinnig, seinen alten Kumpel zu  
sehen und umarmte den halbwegs geschockten Ken erst mal kräftig. Nachdem er sich erst mal wieder  
gefangen hatte, schlug er vor, dass die beiden einfach mit zu ihm kämen. "So könnt ihr auch  
Ran mal wieder sehen." war sein stärkstes Argument. Und schon wenig später standen sie vor der  
Tür zu Kens und Rans Wohnung. Auf dem Weg hatten sie sich schon unterhalten und klargestellt,  
wer mit wem zusammen war. Nachdem das geklärt worden war, ließ sich dieses lästige Dauergrinsen  
einfach nicht mehr von ihren Gesichtern wischen.   
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" war das erste, das Ran sagte (oder besser brüllte) als er seine alten  
Freunde in der Tür stehen sah. Und dann, keiner mochte es glauben, liefen dem ehemaligen  
Eisklotz doch tatsächlich Tränen über die Wangen. Doch nicht lange, denn Ken war mit einigen  
Schritten bei ihm, schlang einen Arm um seinen Freund und küsste die feuchten Spuren weg.  
  
  
"Ich kann es gar nicht richtig glauben...ich dachte ich sehe euch nie wieder." Jetzt heulte   
sogar Youji rum. Omi verdrehte die Augen. Nachdem Ran Tränen über die Wangen gelaufen waren,  
hatte Ken angefangen zu schniefen und jetzt sogar sein Freund! Und dabei hatte er immer ge-  
dacht, als Nesthäkchen die einzige Heulsuse zu sein. Nun ja, anscheinend hatte er sich getäuscht.  
Nach dem ersten Schock waren alle irgendwie auf der Couch gelandet ubd lagen sich mehr oder   
weniger in den Armen, d.h. Ran in Kens und Youji in Omis [Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen?!^^ Anm.  
der Autorin].   
Youji: "Hm, riecht recht eigenartig hier. Was ist das?"  
Omi: *schnupper* "Hat Ken gekocht?" *doppel-breites-mega-grins*  
Ran&Ken: "Whaaaaaaaaaa!Mein Essen!"  
Ran: "Ich habs doch gekocht."  
Ken: "Aber ich wollte es essen..."   
  
Und so vergingen Stunden..Zeit schien keine Rolle mehr zu spielen. Bis Youji auf die Uhr  
schaute. "Scheiße, schon so spät?!Ich hab mein Box-Training verpasst!" "Du wirst es über-  
leben..." maulte sein Freund. "Ähm...ihr könnt auch hier schlafen, denke ich, wenn Ran nix  
dagegen hat..." "Hab ich nicht.Ihr kriegt die Beesenkammer."   
Omi&Youji: "..." -_-;;  
Ken: "Keine Sorge, so nennen wir nur unser EXTREM kleines Gästezimmer."  
Und er sollte Recht behalten.In das Zimmer passte gerade mal ein Bett und ein Schrank.  
Außerdem gab es eine Durchgangstür zum Bad und ein von der Decke bis zum Boden reichendes Fenster,  
bei dem Omi schon mal etwas leicht unanständiges einfiel, dass er nachher mit seinem großen   
Geliebten anstellen würde...  
"Omi, Youji, ich gehe noch spazieren, will jemand mit?" schallte es vom Flur rein. Rans Stimme.  
"Ja-ha, ich komm mit!" antwortete Omi und war mit einem Satz an der Tür. "Ich geh schon mal  
duschen und warte auf deine Rückkehr..." raunte Youji verheißungsvoll und seine Stimme jagte dem  
kleineren Blondschopf Schauer über den Rücken. "Ich bin bald wieder da!" mit diesen Worten presste  
er sich an seinen Freund und küsste ihn tief. Dieser stöhnte und fuhr mit einer Hand unter Omis  
Shirt und mit der anderen zu dessen Hintern. Er zog ihn noch näher zu sich und rieb sein in-  
zwischen voll erigiertes Glied an dem des frechen jungen Mannes, der seine Beine um Youjis   
Hüften schlang. Dieser hob ihn noch ein Stück höher und presste ihn an die Tür.  
"Werdet fertig, sonst geh ich alleine!" rief ein ungeduldieger Ran, während er an die Tür   
wummerte. Erschrocken furen die beiden auseinander. "Ich bin SEHR schnell wieder da!" keuchte  
Omi. "Und ich brauch eine Dusche. Eine SEHR kalte Dusche..." grinste der größere anzüglich.  
"OMI!!!" "Ich komm ja schon!" rief dieser und war verschwunden, ehe er die gemurmelten Worte   
seines Freundes verstehen konnte: "Ich auch..." Wonach er auch in Richtung Bad verschwand.  
  
"Youji, kann ich rein kommen?" fragte Ken. "Ja, klar." Und so öffnete er die Tür, um kurz darauf  
Nasenblutend wieder einen Schritt rückwärts zu stolpern. "Du hättest mir doch sagen können,  
dass du nichts anhast!" "Hab ich doch." "Wo?!" "Na das Handtuch." "Ja, UM DEINE SCHULTERN!!!"  
"Stört es dich etwa?" "Hn." "Ken?" "Hm?" "Du starrst." Errötend versuchte Ken, seinen Blick von  
Youjis bestem Stück wegzureißen, aber es ging beim besten Willen nicht. Das Teil war verdammt   
GROß! Ihm lief das Wasser förmlich im Mund zusammen. "Ken?!" Die leicht unsichere Stimme seines   
Kumpels riß ihn aus seiner Lethargie und er schaute auf. Der ist mächtig gut gebaut...  
In dem Moment nahm ihm das erwähnte Handtuch die atemberaubende Aussicht und beinahe wäre ihm   
ein Seufzer entkommen. So aber holte er sich ein Taschentuch und stoppte die Blutung seiner Nase.  
"Was wolltest du eigendlich von mir?" "Ähm..vergessen..." Seufzend wante Youji sich ab und zog sich   
an, bemerkte nicht, dass Ken ihn dabei bedauernd musterte.  
  
"Wir sind wieder daaa-haaa!"schallte es vom Flur aus Omis Mund.Und Sekunden später hing er schon  
an Youjis Hals. "Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" grinste er.Statt einer Antwort hob sein Freund  
ihn hoch,trug ihn zum Bett,liess sich fallen und Omi setzte sich auf ihn.An dieser Stelle schlich   
sich Ken aus dem Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür.  
"Und,war euer Spaziergang schön?" "Hm." "War was besonderes?" "Hn." "War ist los?Willst du nicht  
mit mir reden?" fragte Youji verwundert. "Was ich will ist bestimmt nicht reden..." murmelte Omi,  
bevor er anfing,an Youjis Unterlippe zu knabbern.Der schloss seine Augen und liess Omi gewähren.  
Dessen Zunge suchte sich inzwischen einen Weg zum Ohrläppchen des Größeren und setzte dort einen  
hübschen kleinen Zahnabdruck hin.Youji atmete schwer. Wie kriegt der Kleine es hin,mich binnen  
2 Sekunden scharf zu machen?Ich muss mal nachfragen... Während er das dachte,hatte sich sein  
Freund mit den Zähnen bis zu seinem Hemdkragen vorgearbeitet.Nun öffnete er die Knöpfe mit den  
Zähnen,schaute Youji dabei verführerisch in die Augen.Dieser konnte sich von dem fantastischen   
Anblick einfach nicht losreißen.Erst,als Omi zu ihm hochrutschte und ihn in einem brennenden   
Kuss fing,erwachte er aus seiner Starre.Der Boxer legte die Arme um das kleine  
Wesen und drehte sie kurzerhand so,dass Omi nun unter ihm auf dem Bett lag.Das passte ihm an-  
scheinend überhaupt nicht,denn er versuchte fast sofort,wieder die Oberhand zu gewinnen.  
"Oh nein mein Freund,heute bist du unten." sprach Youji und hielt Omis Handgelenke mit einer   
Hand über dessen Kopf fest.Ganz sanft,und wenn sein Freund gewollt hätte,hätte er freikommen  
können.Aber der wehrte sich nur halbherzig.Er liebte es,wenn Youji oben war und er ihn tief in  
sich spüren konnte.Aber soweit war es noch nicht,denn erstens waren sie beide noch fast voll-  
ständig angezogen und zweitens war der Größere ein Geniesser,was im Klartext hieß:es wurde  
langsam und quälend werden...  
Omis Wort in Youjis Ohr [Hätte Gott hier gepasst?Youji der Sex-Gott...^^ Anm.d.Aut.].Denn  
der fing gerade erst an,Omis Gesicht mit kleinen Küssen zu bedecken.Die Stirn,Augenlieder,  
Schläfen,Haaransatz,Nasenwurzel,Wangen,Kinn...nur den Mund ließ er aus.Seine Lippen wanderten  
zum rechten Ohr,ein Knabbern,ein Beißen,ein Lecken...es machte Omi ganz verrückt.Er keuchte   
den Namen seines Freundes,sehnte sich schon jetzt nach mehr...und wusste,er musste noch warten.  
Youji stieß ein heiseres Knurren aus und knabberte an Omis Kiefer,wanderte dann mit der Zunge   
über den sanft geschwungenen Hals,hinterließ eine feuchte Spur.Dann konnte man das Geräusch  
reißenden Stoffes hören,als Youji Omi das T-Shirt in Streifen vom Leib riss.Dieser war zu dem  
Zeitpunkt schon so in das Neztwerk der sinnlichen Erlebnisse mit seinem Freund und seiner Lust  
verstrickt,dass er nicht mal zur Kenntnis nahm,dass sein Lieblingsshirt gerade seinen letzten  
Augenblick erlebte.Auf einmal spürte er etwas eiskaltes auf seiner Haut.Doch ehe er einen  
Blick darauf erhaschen konnte,band Youji ihm einen purpurnen Samtschal um den Kopf,der die   
Augen verdeckte und setzte seine sinnliche Erkundungstour über den vor Erregung zitternden  
Körper unter ihm fort.Omi wand sich vor Lust.Er konnte es nicht mehr zurückhalten...musste  
seine Erlösung finden...streckte sich seinem Peiniger entgegen.Doch der dachte nicht mal daran.  
"Tssss...du bist zu ungeduldig.Jetzt hab ich vergessen,wo ich war...da muss ich wohl noch mal von   
vorn anfangen..." grummelte Youji.Unter ihm ertönte ein Wimmern.Er musste lächeln.Warts nur ab  
Chibi,heute lasse ich dich betteln und schreien. Erneut küsste er Omis Gesicht,knabberte sich  
vom Kiefer zum Hals.Seine Lippen wanderten tiefer und er setzte diesen kalten Gegenstand an den  
Halsansatz. Eiswürfel! schoss es Omi durch den Kopf.Und er hatte Recht.Youjis Liebkosungen mit  
der Zunge hörten auf,er konzentrierte sich nur noch auf das Führen des rasch schmelzenden Eises  
auf Omis erhitzter Haut.Zuerst zog er die feinen Brustmuskeln damit nach,umkreiste erst die  
rechte,dann die linke Brustwarze.Omis Erregung stieg ins Unermessliche,er stöhnte,keuchte und   
schrie unzusammenhängende Wortfetzen,immer wieder Youjis Namen.Der Eiswürfel wanderte tiefer,  
zum Bauchnabel und kam dort als kümmerlicher Rest zum Liegen,Sekunden später war er nur noch  
eine kleine Pfütze.Nun spürte Omi wieder die Zunge seines Freundes,die die feuchte Spur nach-  
fuhr und das Wasser aus dem Nabel leckte.Youjis Hände strichen über den Körper seines Geliebten  
und reizten ihn noch mehr mit hauchzarten Berührungen,bei denen sich eine Gänsehaut über den   
Körper des Kleineren zog.Dessen Glied schmerzte schon vor lauter Verlangen nach einer Berührung,  
die die Erlösung versprach.Plötzlich spürte er keinerlei Berührung mehr,er hörte nur seinen   
eigenen keuchenden Atem und sehen konnte er ja auch nichts.Völlig orientierungslos streckte er  
seine Hände aus...und fand Youjis. "Spreiz die Beine für mich,Baby." verlangte dieser. "Und  
jetzt anwinkeln." Gesagt,getan.Youjis Hände lösten sich von Omis und er rutschte tiefer,zwischen  
dessen Schenkel.An diesen knabberte er erst mal ausgiebig rum,saugte bis mehrere dunkle Punkte  
zu sehen waren.Sein Freund verlor beinahe den Verstand.Es war so gut...so richtig. "Oh Youji...  
bitte...bitteeeeeeee." "Was?Was willst du Baby?Sag es mir!" Er hauchte Omis Glied an,berührte es  
aber nicht.Strich mit den Händen die Oberschenkel nach oben,bis kurz vor das 'Ziel'. "Aaah...  
besorgs mir....nimm meinen Schwanz in den Mund...komm schon,lass mich nicht so leiden..." er war  
kaum noch fähig,an etwas anderes als an Youji und dessen Mund zu denken,der sich gerade über  
seine Spitze stülpte. "Oooaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!" Der Schrei war bestimmt noch 2 Straßen weiter zu  
hören gewesen.Omis Hände krallten sich in Youjis Schultern und er spürte die Anspannung seines  
Liebhabers,wie sehr sich dieser zusammenreißen musste.Er spürte die harten Muskeln und den leichten  
Schweißfilm auf deHaut des anderen,fühlte dessen feuchten Mund und die sanft streichelnden Finger  
an seinen Schenkeln.Und diesen Moment erlebte er mit einer nie dagewesenen Klarheit.Er hörte   
seinen und Youjis schweren Atem,die Seufzer,die er selbst von sich gab;fühle Youjis Körper  
an seinem,die kitzelnden Haare und den Atem seines Freundes,wie er durch seine Schamhaare strich...  
und dann explodierte die Welt in dem schönsten,wildesten und atemberaubendsten Farbenspektakel,  
dass er jemals gesehen hatte.Und in diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst,dass er Youji über alles   
liebte.Und dann war alles um ihn herum schwarz... 


End file.
